Remember Me
by ttaettae
Summary: When they couldn't be more in love, an accident occurs, causing Chloe to lose her memory. Knowing it was her fault, Beca decides it's best to not to stick around and flees town. Now, six years later, they cross paths again. Will they finish what they started?
1. Prologue

_**"To be capable of steady friendship or lasting love, are the two greatest proofs, **_

_**not only of goodness of heart, but of strength of mind." **_

_**-William Hazlitt**_

"Happy Birthday, Chlo!" She handed the girl a white rose, which she had been told represents innocence, purity, and true love. Three things that were firm bases of their relationship.

The taller girl smiled. "Thank you Beca. It's beautiful..." Chloe trailed off, looking down at the flower. A hand caught her chin and made her look up at the blue eyes she was so in love with. Soft lips caught hers in a slow sweet kiss, and her arms automatically wrapped around the shorter girl's neck. Beca's own arms found their way about Chloe's waist and held on tight, as if she were afraid if she held her too loosely, her lover and best friend, would disappear.

Even at the tender age of sixteen, the two girls knew they had found something special. Something that could never be replaced or even compared to. They had found love. The pair met at both their first classical orchestra concert at the age of 10 and soon became best friends.

Beca was always there to beat up any of the kids who would make fun of Chloe's hair color and Chloe was always there to defend her whenever someone made a snide comment about the tomboy's fashion style. Needless to say, they were to the two best friends that anyone could tell would end up being the perfect couple. Anyone who was comfortable with them being just two girls.

After three years of bonding, both girls soon developed strong feelings for the other, but their fear of rejection and loosing their friendship forever kept them from speaking their minds. Finally, on Chloe's fifteenth birthday, Beca mustered the courage to write her best friend a note, pouring out her entire heart along with it. She walked over the redhead's house that morning and slipped the note under the balcony door that led straight to her bedroom. Not wanting to be there when Chloe read the note and scared of what the girl's reaction would be, she fled right after.

Deciding to take a little detour before heading home, the brunette went to the one place she always felt at ease— the beach. She took the longer route, coming from the east so that way she had more time walking on the sandy shore. There was something about the sea breeze that could calm her frazzled nerves. Much to her surprise, when she reached her favorite spot on the beach, the rocky cliff that was about 15 feet above the surf, Chloe was there.

Slowly and a bit unsurely, Beca made her way up to the top where the girl sat; her feet hanging off the edge, swinging happily. The wind was blowing in the same direction to where Chloe was facing, making a cape of copper curls that hid everything but her serene, sapphire eyes.

Beca gulped unconsciously as she sat next to her friend. Not a word was spoken for a few minutes, only the sound of waves crashing against the jetting rocks filled the air.

"Chlo…e?" She broke the silence after some time.

"I love you."

Blue eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

"I have...for some time now. I-" The redhead turned to say something but Beca was quick in catching her in a surprise kiss.

It was the perfect first kiss. They were both a bit nervous but all the feelings that were kept at bay between the two girls were suddenly released and poured into that one single kiss.

And now, exactly one year later, the couple was enjoying two things. Chloe Beale was turning sixteen and Beca Mitchell was celebrating her one-year anniversary with the girl she loved more than anything else in the entire world.

"C'mon Chlo. We have a big day planned for us." She stood up and held her hand out to her girlfriend.

"Oh? We're not going to the studio are we?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well..."

"Beca! You know we're not allowed in there when the artists are rehearsing! It's private!" She scolded but a few giggles escaped despite her self.

The brunette smirked. " That never stopped us before, you know."

"Yes, but that's because I didn't know it was a closed course! We just barely made it past the guards on the way out!'

"We did it once so we can do it again." She said simply.

Chloe frowned. "We're not really going there, are we?" Beca laughed and threw her arm over the girl's shoulder.

"Of course not, love. It's your birthday and I'm plan on making it the best. Plus, it's not everyday one gets to celebrate their one-year-anniversary with their girlfriend." Chloe blushed lightly at the wink Beca shot at her.

"So where are we going then?" She asked, changing the subject. She couldn't bare dealing with all of Beca's jokes; Chloe swore up and down that it had become a personal game for Beca to see how often she could get her to blush.

"We, my Chloe, are going to see the New York Philharmonic."

Chloe gasped.

"You got tickets?! Beca, I tried getting them myself but they sold out within minutes!"

Beca smiled and nodded, pleased that she was able to make her girlfriend so happy.

"Oh my god, Beca. Thank you!" The taller girl jumped onto the brunette and wrapped her arms around her neck. Beca took this chance to spin her around, both laughing happily. "This means I need a new outfit." Chloe said after her girlfriend set her down. She looked at her lover with wide eyes. "Can you come shopping with me?" She asked shyly, knowing how Beca hated shopping with a burning passion.

"Anything for thing for my birthday girl," Beca gave Chloe one of her heart melting, charming smiles, before racing ahead. "Well? Hurry up! We gotta get to the mall before the rush comes in!" She called, running across the street.

Chloe was about to say something cheeky in return about Beca stealing her excuse for getting the brunette to drive her to the mall but her attention was quickly diverted to the oncoming truck speeding straight toward her lover.

"Beca! Look out!" As fast as she could, Chloe bolted out and pushed her lover out of the way right before a searing pain filled her side and her world was cast into darkness.


	2. The Aftermath

**_"It has always seemed that a fear of judgment_**

**_ is the mark of guilt and the burden of insecurity." _**

**_― Criss Jami_**

The Aftermath

Beca couldn't stop shaking. Her hands, her feet, her entire body trembled. She _hurt_ Chloe. The one person in the entire world she wanted to protect more than anyone else was lying lifeless on the meek hospital bed because of her.

Her heart ached at the mere thought of hurting her girlfriend. And knowing that she was the cause of this drove her to edge. It was her fault. It was all her fault. If she hadn't bought those damn tickets then Chloe wouldn't have needed a new outfit and she wouldn't have had to race ahead of her.

No, it wasn't the tickets. She had to buy them. The smile on the girl's face was worth it. The only thing she could blame was herself for was running past her lover.

Why? Why was she always running? Beca always assumed that no matter how far she ran or how fast, Chloe would always follow. And because of that, she was hurt. Deep down Beca knew that she would always stop running for her. If Chloe asked, Beca would slow down just to be with her. But she also knew that Chloe loved her too much to ever ask such a thing. And knowing that made her feel even worse.

Chloe had been lying in that hospital bed for the past five days, slipping in and out of consciousness but with no one around when she did. So it was Beca's mission to stay at her side until she woke up again.

The truck had head her head on and left her with severe head trauma, three broken ribs, a broken leg, and her entire right arm was broken in several places as well. Being a well-known young violinist in their small town, the doctor's first words were that they were unsure if she could ever play the same again.

"Beca, you can go home now." A hand on the brunette's shoulder made her jump. She turned her head around and faced Chloe's mother, Katherine. "You've been here for four days straight now. You need to go home and rest, sweet pea." The woman said softly.

"I...I can't." Beca whispered. "I need to be here when she wakes up. I need to make sure she's okay," Right when she had thought she ran out of tears, more threatened to pour out. "I need to apologize. I need to say 'I'm sorry' because I... I love her and I never wanted to hurt her. And I can't just keep going on not knowing if she's going to make it or not. It's killing me... I'm sorry, but I can't just leave."

The woman sighed and sat down next to the brunette in the uncomfortable puke-green plastic chair.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Beca smiled sadly through her tears. "I don't think I've ever loved someone this much... I just can't live without her." She looked up at her Katherine and saw tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"I'm not saying that she won't make it. Chloe's always been a tough girl. But in any case she doesn't pull through... Just remember that when you love something, you have to let them go. I know it's not what you want to hear but whatever happens will be for the best. I just want you to protect yourself, sweet pea."

Chloe's parents were always so kind to Beca. When she was only eleven years old, both her parents died in a car accident and she was sent to live with her grandmother in the heart of Italy. The poor old woman who could barely take care of herself let alone take care of a growing girl. But the Beale's stepped in and paid for Beca's grandmother to be flown over to them and helped raise Beca themselves. Even with all the new time the she spent with her grandmother, she felt closest to Chloe's parents. And she was thankful for them and everything they did.

Beca nodded and choked on more tears. Had everyone already lost hope? Were they all really giving up that easily? She knew she couldn't. If anything, she had to be stronger. For both her sake and Chloe's.

"Okay then. If you insist on staying then go ahead and stay in the guest bed in her room." The red haired woman said, standing up.

"But that's for you and—"

Katherine smiled and patted the young girl's head. "Don't worry about us, sweet pea. You just go in there and make sure she's okay."

Beca gave a thankful nod before walking into the dark room. It was already past visiting hours, but the violinist's parents had told the hospital staff that Beca was their stepdaughter and was allowed to stay.

Once inside, Beca slowly walked up to her sleeping girlfriend. She looked at the broken fragile body surrounded by fluffy dark navy sheets. Beca had insisted on bringing her own comforter for Chloe, knowing that she loved the brunette's scent on it whenever she slept over and if anything, it would help her feel more relaxed.

With each step she took closer, Beca felt her heart shatter into a million more pieces. Even with all the cuts and bruises, Chloe still looked like an angel. Her long auburn tresses flowed in waves down her pale cheeks and curled past her neck. She slept with such a peaceful expression that Beca had to check the monitor to see if her heart was still beating.

_beep, beep_

Usually the sound of Chloe's heart beating made Beca feel at peace but the artificial one seemed to mock her. It was just a cruel reminder that Chloe needed it in case her own heart went out and the only way anyone would know was because of the stupid machine.

Beca grunted and glared at the monitor tracking the pulses per minute. Deciding that she needed to feel Chloe's heartbeat rather than hear the annoying beeping, she gingerly climbed into bed next to her girlfriend and slowly wrapped her arms around the small thin waist. Careful of the injured arm, Beca shifted so that she could lean her head on the redhead's chest without causing any pain or discomfort to her lover.

_thump, thump_

Satisfied with hearing the real thing, Beca smiled for the first time in days. She leaned up slowly and softly pressed her lips against Chloe's. They lacked the warmth that the usually held and she couldn't help the extra tears that began dotting the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chlo..." She whispered in the dark, crying herself to sleep, keeping a soft but firm hold on her lover.

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she was in the arms of another person. She couldn't tell who the mysterious stranger was but there was something familiar about the strong arms that wrapped around her so naturally and the crisp scent of the wind that seemed to accompany whoever this person was.

She suddenly felt exhaustion settle in her bones and before she could wake up this other person or even try to get a better look at them, sleep took her prisoner.

A muffled groan escaped her throat as she buried her face deep in sweet smelling red curls.

"Beca, you need to get up. They're about to give her another x-ray and unless you want to be a camera hog and take up the entire picture, I'm gonna need you to get off the bed." A deep voice said.

Beca groaned again and raised her head to look at the boy talking to her. He stood at a tall 6'5" and was finishing his final chapter in puberty. His dark brown hair was always kept in a neat slicked back look and his gold eyes were fierce and looked as if they could see right through you.

Kenneth Henderson—Ken, for short, was Chloe's next door neighbor and family friend. Both the Beale family and the Henderson family had been tied together for the past six generations and have always kept a close relationship. Marrying one of the offspring of the other party wasn't mandatory but greatly encouraged.

Since the beginning, Ken had been the perfect son of the Henderson family. He was handsome, smart, athletic, and could charm any girl right into his arms.

Any girl except Chloe.

Girls constantly threw themselves at the young man but none of them interested him any further than a kiss or two. None were musically gifted like Chloe. None had the same class as Chloe. None had the witty and coy personality like Chloe. And no one was as beautiful as Chloe. The one girl he actually liked was instead in the arms of another. A girl's arm for Christ sake! One thing he hated with fiery burning passion was losing. And the one thing he hated even more, was Beca Mitchell. How dare she sweep his destined bride off her feet and steal her away from him?

Ken still didn't understand what exactly made the brunette so special in Chloe's eyes, but what he did know was that Chloe will be his. No matter what.

"Well? Are you going get up or do I have to drag your fat ugly ass off of Chlo?"

Beca growled lowly before sitting up. "You know she hates it when you call her that. Only I can."

"She isn't awake is she?" He rolled his eyes and gave her a 'duh' look.

She sent him her coldest glare that made him swallow a bit. But thankfully before she had a chance to walk over and rip his throat out, Chloe's mother and father walked in.

"Beca? You're still in bed? Sweet pea, you need to go freshen up." Katherine said, a bit concerned.

"She was just on her way out, right Bec?" Ken answered for her in an overly sweet voice. If possible, Beca's glare became even colder.

"Oh, good then. Well after you do that perhaps the three of us can get some coffee for everyone else while Kat stays here with out little trooper." Griffin Beale offered. Beca forced herself to smile and nod at Chloe's father.

"Whatever you say," Beca got up from the bed and looked back down at her broken angel and whispered: "Wait for me, Chlo."

The trio returned about twenty minutes later with the requested caffeine only to find a numb looking Katherine sitting on the chair across from the patient's bed. A bad feeling began to swell in Beca's stomach.

"Kate, what's wrong? What happened with Chloe?" Beca was the first to ask as she raced over to the mother.

"Beca..." She began, "Sweet pea, I'm so sorry but-"

"Who are you?" The brunette whirled around and saw Chloe sitting up right, propped against a few pillows. She noted the new bandage around her head and the cast around her arm while the rest of the damage was hidden underneath the blanket.

"Chlo? You're not really asking that are you?" She asked almost desperately.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are." The red haired girl apologized, looking like she was actually sympathetic. "Are you my... best friend?" She asked unsurely.

Beca almost burst out laughing at the question. "Uhm, kind of. I'm your...girlfriend." She answered a bit shyly.

Chloe choked on a laugh. "You're kidding right? I would never date a girl!" She said between giggles. "That's absurd!"

If Beca had ever felt any pain at all, it was multiplied ten fold when she heard the words come out of her girlfriend's (ex girlfriend?) mouth. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she bunched her hands into fists.

Oblivious to Beca's reaction, Chloe continued. "You," She pointed to Ken who had the same look of shock as her parents had. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Well actually I'm—"

"Okay, that's enough." Griffin suddenly broke in, but the stupid boy continued.

"I'm the boy who has always loved you and that emo demon right there is the reason why you're in here in the first place!"

Without warning, a fist came hurdling towards the boy's face and hit him square in the nose, knocking him over.

"Beca!" Katherine stood up and called after the girl who was already running out of the room. She looked down at the now unconscious boy laying on the floor before beginning to go catch up to Beca, but her husband's soft voice stopped her.

"Let her be. When she wants to talk, she'll talk."

—x—

Bolting from the hospital as fast as her strong legs could carry her, she ran straight to her lover's house. Well, ex-lover.

Once there, she reached deep into her front pocket for the spare key she was given and unlocked the door. She ran up the spiral staircase ignoring Chloe's puppy Mozart, or Mo for short, on her way up. She slowly walked up to the violinist's bedroom door and closed her eyes as her shaking hands reached for the knob and turned. Keeping her eyes closed, she took a few steps into the familiar surroundings and took a deep breath before opening them.

With a sad, almost sadistic smile she looked at all the things that took up Chloe's room. There were hundreds of pictures all over the walls of the two growing up together, smiling happily with arms around their best friend in a tight hug.

On the desk there were more photos but in picture frames. There was the one from when they went skiing and it was a close up of two grinning girls with rosy cheeks and thick scarves wrapped around their necks. Another was a snapshot of the duet they performed a few months ago. Her long fingers traced the silver picture frame. Their eyes were closed and they had concentrated but peaceful expressions as they played. Beca could practically hear the final crescendo that ended the perfect piece and the perfect night.

She turned over to the large bed that she had spent many, many nights in. It looked so warm and inviting that Beca almost dove into the covers and tried to forget the world and just get lost in the sweet smelling Chloe scent she knew so well. But instead she noted the only thing on Chloe's bed— the worn stuffed dolphin Beca had given her for her eleventh birthday. The dolphin's name was Dee because the word dolphin was too long to say so Dee fit just perfect. It rolled off the tongue too. Dee the Dolphin. Beca picked up the toy and gave it a hug before sighing and letting it drop back onto the bed.

Beca walked to the center of the room and took another deep breath before tearing everything off one of the walls. She tore off every single picture of the two of them and crumpled them into little balls of trash. She moved to the desk and with one sweep of her arm, all the picture frames fell to the ground and the glassed cracked as it hit the hardwood floor. Not even noticing the pain as a few shards of glass managed to lodge in her exposed legs, she went to the other walls and did the same thing. She only stopped to wince when she gripped a picture in the wrong position and got a paper cut. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked at the picture that got her to stop from her rampage.

Without thinking, the girl yanked the picture from the wall and stuffed it into her pocket. She glanced at Dee who was sitting awkwardly towards the foot of the Chloe's bed and decided against taking it. Beca pulled out a plastic garbage bag from the pantry she had grabbed on her way to the bedroom and shoved all the torn pictures and broken memories into the bag before leaving with a loud slam of the tall wooden door.

When she arrived at the beach, she took her time walking to the cliff and reflected on her relationship with a certain violinist.

She'd always assumed that even if they hadn't met that night at the concert she would've found her angel one way or another. They were supposed to just share one look and fall in love at first sight. But now Beca was second-guessing herself. Perhaps Chloe falling in love with her was merely a stroke of luck. Now that she had no memory of Beca whatsoever, and the way she reacted just showed that maybe love at first sight didn't exist for the two of them.

But even if she did remember Beca, that would also mean she remembered the accident and how it really was all Beca's fault. Deep down she knew that the redhead would forgive her but the guilt and shame she felt kept her from ever wanting to face the violinist again.

She figured that it was meant to be. This way, Chloe wouldn't just know Beca as the girl who caused the accident and she wouldn't have to deal with all the negative things a same sex relationship brought up. Her Chloe wouldn't have to deal with all those stares and snide comments whenever she kissed the person she loved.

Chloe could be happy and live out her perfect life without Beca.

She knew that she was sacrificing a lot. Beca was sacrificing her own happiness in exchange for Chloe's but she knew it was a good deal. She'd just force herself to go on without Chloe. Disappearing out of her life was the easy part. Beca would just take that invitation to go study abroad in Europe that her parents planned in case something happened to her grandmother.

Beca reached the cliff and sat down on the edge right where Chloe herself was sitting not five days ago. She picked up the trash bag and emptied the contents into the sea.

Tired green eyes watched as all her favorite memories washed away far from her. With a sigh she reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture from earlier.

It was an old fashion photo booth picture that had six small snapshots of her and Chloe in a strip. The first two were just pictures of them making silly faces but the next one caught them in an affectionate gaze at one another. The next one was the same but their eyes were half closed and their faces inches apart. Finally, the next photo captured the sweet kiss the two girls shared and the last photo was the two of them smiling happily for the camera. Beca remembered when this was all taken. It was on their first official date together.

More tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and she angrily wiped them away.

It was for the best best. It was best if Chloe forgot her and everything they had because when you love something, you let it go.


	3. Blueberry Muffin and a Proposal

_**"Though lovers be lost, love shall not."**_  
_**-Dylan Thomas**_

A low-fat Blueberry Muffin and a Proposal

Eight years later

The petite brunette dressed in her signature leather jacket and tight fitting dark jeans opened the door with the sound of the bell tinkling softly and entered the diner.

"Well look at who we have here," A voice called from the opposite side of the counter. Beca grinned and took a seat on one of the cherry-colored stools near the register.

"Hey Ron, long time no see," She greeted with a half smile as ran her long fingers through her chocolate hair.

"No kidding, stranger. How've you been?" The pudgy gentleman in his mid 50s asked, drying a slightly worn white ceramic coffee cup with what look liked an old rag.

"Oh you know, traveling and playing. Same old, same old." Beca answered nonchalantly taking a look at the menu before setting it back down. She already knew she just wanted a black coffee with two sugars and a low-fat blue berry muffin. _Just like old times,_ she pondered. _Has anything changed since then?_

Ron noticed the distant look in the girl's eyes and smiled knowingly. He set the cup in front of her as the DJ reached for a muffin from the basket with a napkin.

"She's in the paper you know..." He said as casually, pouring her coffee. Beca's head snapped up in attention.

A dark eyebrow raised and she couldn't help it as a small grin crept on her cheeks. "Oh really?" He gave her a nod and pointed to the stack of newspapers sitting not two feet away from her.

"Look for yourself," Ron said and winked before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Beca gave him a confused look before shrugging and reaching over to grab the paper. She skimmed through the sports section as it was at the top of the pile then mentally slapped herself. _Yeah, Chlo in the news for sacking the QB,_ she mused with a soft smile. Instead she searched through the pile and pulled out the front page. Deep sapphire eyes widened at the picture that took up most of the front page.

If possible, Chloe had gotten even more beautiful than she remembered. The photographer had taken a picture of the auburn haired girl walking out of what looked like a busy nightclub with her back away from the camera but she had turned to face the camera with a wide, carefree and incredibly beautiful smile. Beca felt her heart melt.

Her hair had grown much longer, waves of the softest looking copper tresses waterfalled past her shoulders and reached mid-back. _Only to curl into little C's at the bottom,_ she noticed. _How cute._ No doubt Chloe was definitely the real life version of a mermaid. Beca took time to look at every detail of the other girl's face since they had last seen each other.

She still had the same creamy alabaster skin that seemed to extenuate the dark auburn that flowed around her heart-shaped face. Pink lips led to dazzling white teeth, slightly opened in a happy expression. But what really struck Beca were her eyes. They were still the same pools of deep sea blue and they even had the special sparkle and shine Chloe was known for. Holding the picture in her hands, Beca gulped. Those eyes looked as if they were staring right at her. Smiling right at her.

"Oh Chlo..." Beca whispered, wiping a tear away. She chuckled at how emotional she was getting before reading the caption that went with the photo.

'World-renowned violinist, Chloe Beale, leaving local party scene with newly engaged fiancé Kenneth Henderson'

_Wait, what?_

Her heart stopped. She reread the caption again. And again. Chloe was...engaged? Beca frowned, her eyebrows making a deep V at the base of her forehead. Against her better judgment, she numbly continued reading the article.

'The town's 'Golden Couple' has finally engaged! It had been reported that the romance that began when the two were merely children had morphed into true love. Sources stated that after six years of being together officially, the couple have finally decided to tie the knot.'

"I love her more than anyone in the entire world. Since the day I met Chlo I knew I just had to have her. No one else deserves her love like I do." Ken tweeted on the day of the engagement.

"Big news, eh?" She looked up from the paper to see Ron sitting next to her. Beca swallowed the lump and her throat and gave a nonchalant roll of eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just surprised it took this long." She shrugged her shoulders for good measure.

"She is quite a catch," Ron said, "But you allowed her to slip through your fingers, didn't you? Can I ask..." The burly man paused hesitantly, "Can I ask why?"

"Simple. When you love something, you let it go."

Before he could even respond, Beca was already out the door.

—X—

"So what are your plans for today, Chloe?" The violinist sat down across the table from her fiancé.

"I'm planning on going on a hike actually. I feel like I haven't really been one with nature lately."

"A hike? In the actual...forest? Are you sure? Perhaps you can just go to the park down the street." Chloe stifled a sigh before standing up and kissing Ken on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. And it's mountain, Ken." She said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, yeah... It's still dangerous," He muttered under his breath, but Chloe was already gone.

—X—

It was the perfect day for a hike. It wasn't too cold nor too uncomfortably hot. The sun was high and there wasn't a single white puff visible in the vast blue sky. It was weird, although she always felt most comfortable in the sea, for some reason whenever Chloe looked up at the heavens and felt the tickle of the wind, she was perfectly content too. It's probably just due to the fact that they were both blue, she figured.

Chloe trekked up the mountain for a few hours until she felt utterly exhausted. She checked her watch and saw that it was only 1:00. Seeing that it was around lunchtime, she took a seat on one of the larger rocks that was set near the edge of the mountain and pulled out a sandwich from her backpack.

The violinist took the sound of silence and savored it. There were no annoying soccer moms screaming into their tiny little blackberries, no hum of televisions or computers, and especially no Ken.

Ken. Chloe felt bad. She was engaged to Ken yet she knew she could never love him with all her heart. She didn't know why exactly, but she knew there was something missing. But Chloe just shrugged it off. Everyone kept telling her how he was the best. Even her parents kept telling her how 'he's the best man for her'.

So if her own parents, the ones who raised her and knew her better than anyone else in this world, insisted that Ken was the best man then Ken was the best man. He was there since her accident eight years ago and never once left her side. After a couple years the violinist figured that if she were to be with someone, might as well be with the 'best man'. Or so she had been told.

A husky voice pulled her out of her thoughts suddenly. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone else could make it this far."

Chloe turned around and nearly let out an audible gasp. Who ever this person was, she was beautiful. Dressed in short cargo shorts and a perfectly worn white tank top, the woman with ebony wind-blown hair was a model of pure perfection. Chloe nearly choked on her sandwich.

Beca was thankful for the little distraction the other woman dealt. She could get a good look at her former lover. If a picture is worth a thousand words then the real thing is worth millions. Seeing Chloe here, in the one place she least expected to run into anybody, was either the best or worst thing to happen to her. Beca wasn't sure if she should run into the arms of the violinist or run away.

"Who are you?"

Again, those same exact words shattered Beca's heart into pieces. But instead of bursting into tears, she laughed and took a step towards Chloe.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! They're like the cookies to my cookie monster.**


	4. Our Cabin

_**"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."**_

_**― Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore**_

"Who are you?"

This time, Beca couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from the base of get stomach and made it's made up. The red haired woman seated on the large grey bolder shifted. It looked like an uncomfortable makeshift seat, but somehow she was able to make it seem like a pedestal made for a goddess.

"Okay... Okay, sorry about that," The DJ rasped in between laughing fits. "You just... You just reminded me of something, that's all," Beca looked up and smiled crookedly and for a moment, Chloe was stunned. _That smile._ For some reason it stirred up a myriad of emotions. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to that smile. To this person in general. As if they were two magnets and there's some outside force that's pushing them away just to the point where they can't immediately snap back together. Noticing that she wasn't responding, Beca continued, "So I'm Beca Mitchell. You are? I feel like I should know the name of such a beautiful lady."

"I-I'm," Chloe stuttered. Since when was she the shy type? She finally squeaked out, "I'm engaged!"

Beca blinked. She wasn't expecting that kind of introduction, that was for sure. "Uhm... Okay, then. Nice to meet you 'Engaged'. It's an interesting name you got there..." She clicked her tongue.

Sapphire rolled her eyes towards the darkening sky. _When did these storm clouds come out? _"No silly. My name is Chloe Beale." Without thinking, the violinist stuck out her pale hand. Suppressing a chuckle, the DJ reached out and shook the offered hand.

Chloe was surprised at how soft and familiar it felt. For some reason she had the urge to trace the knuckles with her own thumb.

"So... Chloe 'Engaged' Beale, may I ask what you're doing way out here at the top of the mountain?" The brunette sat criss-cross on the ground next to the taller girl's seat, picking at the grassy patches that scattered all over the dirt.

"Same reason as you," Chloe couldn't help but say in a 'duh' voice. She was surprised with herself. It seemed all her manners flew out the window when this mysterious brunette showed up. But the thing that bothered her was the fact that she felt no qualms over it. It felt like she was just having lively banter with an old friend. It was starting to irritate her that she didn't know why.

"You must know me awfully well to make a conclusion like that," Beca couldn't help but point out playfully with a smile as she took a random crooked twig and drew scribbles into the dirt.

"Well perhaps I'm just very good at judging one's character."

"You always have been..." She murmured under her breath. It came out too low for Chloe to hear so she shifted so she was directly facing the brunette.

"Pardon?"

Beca shook her head, still looking down at her drawings. "Never mind, it's nothing." Then she noticed that her doodle masterpiece was being destroyed by large wet splatters. She tipped her head back and looked straight up into the sky. Not twenty minutes ago, it was crystal clear. Now the entire sky was painted with different shades of grey and the rumble of thunder could be heard. A flash of pure white broke through the dark clouds.

Chloe let out a squeak. She _hated_ thunderstorms— especially lightning. Beca knew this already, but to keep up this twisted façade, she gave the redhead a questioning look.

"Someone a little scared of storms? It's just rain, you know. You love water."

Chloe felt the urge to slide off the stupid rough rock and move next to the warm body of her new friend. But her pride kept her in the same spot. No way was she going to seek solstice in the arms of a stranger. "This isn't _just_ rain! It's— wait, how'd you know I love water?"

"Well perhaps I'm just very good at judging one's character." Beca mocked with a smirk, ignoring the fact that the rain was falling at a much faster rate.

The violinist gave a very cute pout. She stood up, prepared with a smart-ass remark, but lightning stroke once more and their world was filled with a blinding light. Thunder's drum rolled a few seconds later but the couple was both too distracted with the sudden red and orange obstruction in their view, not twenty feet away. The fire roared with intensity, but thankfully before it could grow in size, the rain poured harder and put out the flame in a matter of seconds.

Beca pulled her hood over her wet hair and without thinking, she reached out and pulled Chloe to her by the waist. The violinist was too surprised by the sudden gesture that she didn't have time to react before Beca spoke again.

"We should get out of the rain, shouldn't we?" She asked, looking up at another bolt of lightning. Chloe couldn't help but admire the DJ's profile. Her half-hooded blue eyes were covered in long, black lashes and her nose scrunched cutely before sneezing. "Sorry about that..." Beca apologized, rubbing her nose with the arm that wasn't wrapped around the smaller woman.

Chloe could only smile. Whoever this Beca Mitchell was, was very, very cute. A nagging tug at her heart told her to kiss the tip of the brunette's nose to make it feel better, but the more rational part told her that that would be crazy. _Not that I wasn't already crazy to begin with. Who goes around feeling like they've known someone within a few minutes? It's too...cliché._

Lightning cracked again and more rain poured. Beca felt the woman shiver and pulled her even closer, if possible. In the back of her mind she knew that she was being too forward, but so far Chloe hasn't said anything and right now, Beca knew she needed her.

"C'mon, I know a place where we can use until the storm passes," Not giving her a second to protest, the brunette began trekking north and two minutes later, the couple reached their destination.

"A log cabin?" Chloe asked, as Beca led her to the oak door.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Beca smiled her signature crooked smile and opened the door. "Go ahead and set your bag down anywhere," She reached around until she found the light switch and turned it on. A dim gold glow cast through out the room and again, Chloe felt a certain familiarity with it. It was a small but roomy living room with two large slightly worn tan sofas and a coffee table in between. From the looks of the periodicals on the table, no one has been to the cabin in years. Chloe set down her bag on the floor and absently reached to twirl her hair but realized it was soaked, as so the rest of her outfit.

"Don't worry, I have some spare clothes you can use," Beca said before disappearing behind one of the only two doors. She rummaged through the large walk-in closet and went through the different tops that were hanging neatly on the racks.

It was weird being here again, but at the same, it still felt right. Back when they were still teenagers and together, the couple would go on hiking trips often and always tried to see how far they could go. But on the way up the mountain they would end up completely draining themselves and had no energy to walk back down. So Chloe's parents had the bright idea of building this small cabin for them to stay in and rest in order to return early morning.

Moments later, Beca stepped out of the closet with a pair of flannel pajamas and a long sleeved thermal. She handed it to Chloe. "Here, it gets kind of cold at night," The violinist muttered a quiet thank you and was about to ask where she could change, but saw that the brunette was already peeling off her own wet clothes right in front of her.

Without warning, a steady blush crept up Chloe's neck and painted her cheekbones a rosy hue. Beca was definitely the most beautiful creature on this planet. She was slim but tone to the point where Chloe could trace the slight cut that outlined her abdominals. Creamy, pale arms reached up into the sky as she slid her t-shirt over her head and when she bent over to put on her pants... Chloe nearly fainted.

What was wrong with her? She has never been this attracted to anyone in her entire life, let alone a _woman_. And to feel a collage of unknown emotions stir at the pit of her stomach only increased her worry. It wasn't normal to have such strong feelings towards someone in such a short amount of time.

_Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. What the hell did you get yourself into?_

"Chloe?"

Snapping into attention, Chloe answered, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Never mind that, are you okay? You're looking a bit flushed." Brunette eyebrows scrunched in worry and Beca placed her hand on the violinist's forehead.

"Uh... I... err..." Chloe was having trouble giving a direct response, seeing how Beca's face was only a few inches from her. Chloe swallowed and felt her tongue loosen. "I'm fine."

Beca fought the urge to kiss her. Every single fiber of her being was so ready to just lean in those few damn inches and kiss the lips she hasn't kissed in eight years. And seeing the redhead all flushed didn't help her case at all. Damn Chloe for being so damn cute.

After they finished changing (when really it was Chloe changing and Beca trying not to stare) they pulled the plastic cover off the sofas and plopped down, exhausted.

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling lowly.

Chloe giggled. "Someone's hungry,"

Beca gave her a sheepish smile before smirking, "Perhaps it's because I've been too busy taking care of a certain ginger nuisance to find myself some food," She remarked playfully.

"Excuse _me_," Chloe sat up, obviously offended, but the smile was still there. "My hair is auburn, you small person."

Beca sat up too, resting her elbows on her thighs and leaned towards Chloe who was seated on the sofa across from her, "Are we really going to stoop to the height jokes? After all I've done for you? Geez, you Beale's _are_ stuck up..." She rolled her eyes overdramatically and sank back into the cushions with an adorable pout.

Now she was really offended. "Stuck up?" Without thinking, Chloe got off her sofa and landed on Beca's. She sat criss-cross style on the brunette's lap, facing her directly. It only took a second for them to lock eyes and right away Chloe was hypnotized. Meeting of sapphire and stormy blues in contrast, something changed. Chloe's eyes softened and Beca's shined something with such intensity that Chloe was even sure what it was. The violinist spoke softly. "Is that really what you think of me?"

Beca shook her head. "No, it's definitely not." Against her own mind's warnings, she reached up and tucked a loose strand of copper hair behind Chloe's ear. She savored what it felt like to be able to touch Chloe like this. To feel her soft hair between her fingers and the soft skin when she brushed the back of her fingers against her cheek.

For a moment, it was like nothing ever went wrong.

But only for a moment. "So..." Chloe coughed, flushing, "Does this certain shortie know how to cook?"

A soft pink blush appeared on the Beca's cheeks and she looked away for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "O-of course I can! I'm a Mitchell!"

Chloe giggled and tilted her head slightly. Beca thought it was very cute. "But you know... If a certain Beale doesn't get off my lap, I won't be able to show off my amazing chef skills,"

Sea blue eyes sparkled. "But I'm comfy here," She flirted without thinking before she spoke. Chloe blushed a deep scarlet as soon as she realized what she just said. The brunette merely laughed as an embarrassed Chloe got off her lap.

"So does the princess have any dinner requests?" Beca asked making her way to the kitchen with the taller woman following.

"Princess?" Chloe repeated, not with offense but curiosity.

"You... You remind me of a princess." The brunette admitted before opening the pantry door. She shuffled among the food.

"Does that mean I get a prince?" The shuffling stopped. Chloe inwardly smirked and leaned back on the counter, tan arms crossed. "It only makes sense. All princesses need a prince."

"Well if it's a prince you want, then it's a prince you get. You're the princess after all, you're supposed to get everything you want." Beca answered simply, dumping a pile of non-perishables onto the counter.

Chloe began helping Beca sort through the food, "So I'm assuming you're my prince?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and looked up at Chloe. "You're engaged aren't you?"

Surprised, Chloe looked up and locked eyes with the brunette's green soul searing eyes, studying her carefully. "You're right..." She trailed off after breaking the stare with a sad frown.

Beca's heart throbbed. She didn't mean to hurt Chloe's feelings. She walked closer so she was right next to the shorter woman and their shoulders were touching. "Hey," She spoke softly, nudging shoulders. "If things don't work out with your prince, you'll have me as your back-up." The brunette smiled. It was different from her other more carefree smiles, this one was sweet and sincere. It made Chloe's heart melt.

"That means a lot actually. Thank you, Beca. It's nice to know that I'll have someone to run off to when this marriage collapses." This caught the DJ off guard. It seemed Chloe was already planning the end of a marriage that hasn't even started yet.

"How about we talk about all of this over dinner? We don't need another tummy interrupting us," She poked the aquamarine's flat stomach accusingly.

Chloe giggled. "Sounds good. What are we having anyways? It seems all we have here is canned fruits and trail mix..." Which was a disappointment. After hiking for so long, she could use some solid food in her empty stomach.

"We, my princess, are having mac n' cheese." Beca held up a box of the orange pasta and grinned. Chloe mirrored the grin back.

After the macaroni was cook and prepared, Beca brought two plates to the living room where Chloe was idly flipping through TV channels.

"You could've helped you know," The brunette teased, handing Chloe her plate.

"You told me not to!" She countered, grinning.

"Yeah, well." Beca laughed and sat on the slightly worn lazy boy adjacent from Chloe's spot on the suede love seat. Chloe inwardly pouted at this distance between them, though she didn't know why. Since she couldn't stab that nameless feeling, she stabbed at her macaroni instead before taking a bite.

"...This isn't that bad." She admitted after chewing.

Beca laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because," Chloe began. "You're _Beca Mitchell_. One of the most notorious rebel DJs and also an avid listener to classical music."

The brunette blinked. That was certainly unexpected. "You seem to know a lot about me... And how exactly is it that you know I listen to classical music?" She asked with a eyebrow arched.

"My parents," Chloe answered simply, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "For some reason they both have this fascination for you and your career. They even went through special measurements to see if you bought any of my albums. Which you did, of course." The redhead smiled softly at Beca. "So thank you for that."

The second Chloe mentioned her parents, the brunette held back an eye roll. They both knew exactly what Beca's plan was. _So much for disappearing from Chloe's life completely.\_

* * *

**A/N: So I usually put A/Ns on tumblr but not here and I'm not entirely sure why. Anyways, sorry for the delay, things got kinda hectic. Thanks for the reviews, I know it sounds super cliche, but they're my motivation for writing. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon ^^_  
_**


End file.
